


Surrender

by smithandrogers



Series: The Marshal of Hope County [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, submissive Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: Finally, some sub!Jacob food
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Marshal of Hope County [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt I received on Tumblr, fueled entirely by the pent of sexual tension from my fic Heel. Enjoy.

Jacob slouched in the chair, not particularly worried about his predicament. Being handcuffed and blindfolded was getting kind of routine at this point. It was almost good to know that even though they had captured him, they hadn’t forgotten he was a threat. “Comfortable?”

He found himself straightening at the sound of her voice, following the echo of her footsteps as she circled around him. “Interrogation? Really?” He scoffed, “We both know I’m not going to talk.”

A shiver went down his spine, the hair standing up on the back of his neck as he felt her breath against his ear. “We’ll see about that.”

Her voice was unusually low, and he felt his muscles tense. He frowned. “Feeling confident today?”

“I know what I want,” she was on his other side now, so close her lips brushed against his skin, “It makes a girl confident.”

He fought the urge to move; to flinch or to lean into her touch. She was toying with him and he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of letting her get to him. “And what is it you want?” He asked, trying to ignore the way her closeness pooled heat in his core.

And then suddenly he felt the weight of her on his lap. It took all that he had not to make a sound. She lazily draped an arm over his shoulder. Blindfolded, he was hyperaware of every movement she made against him: the way she ground her hips against him as she settled into position; the fingertips she ghosted across the back of his neck; her breath was hot against his face. “I want you to answer my questions.”

Something cold glided across the skin of his arm. He inhaled sharply. Without his sight, the hard edge felt distinctive. She drug the blunt edge of the knife up and down his arm slowly, almost lazily. “And if I don’t?” he hissed.

The hard edge was replaced with a sharp one, scraping hard, but not unpleasantly against him. Her nose brushed against his and he flinched, jerking away from the unexpected touch. “Then I will have to punish you.”

Her weight suddenly left him and he felt slightly cold. He found himself missing the feel of her against him. “Are you fond of this shirt?”

He frowned. An odd thing to ask. “It’s… a shirt.” He said, unsure of where this was going.

She roughly pulled his shirt untucked and he jumped as her hand brushed against his stomach, his wrists straining against the handcuffs. “Stay. Still.” She commanded.

There was the distinct sound of fabric ripping, accompanied by the sensation of a cold sharp edge running slowly up the center line of his abdomen. He was breathing hard now, still not quite sure what the fuck was going on. He heard her slice open his sleeves and felt the shirt fall away, exposing his chest and arms to the cool air of the room. A hand rested on his thigh just before the flat of the blade was brushed gently across his chest. “What did you think of that?” She asked softly.

The logical part of his brain was saying ‘no’ over and over again. She was the enemy. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t… and yet the other part of him, whose legs were shaking with anticipation of what she would do next, was a little bit more in control. “I think you could do better.”

The little laugh she let out was so unbearably close. The knife’s edge glanced along his jawline, the pressure just enough to sting, but not so much that it bit into his skin. Her lips followed along after the sensation, warm and soft after the cold and hard. He swallowed hard, his hold body tense and waiting for the next touch, not quite sure where it would come from. “Do you like it when I touch you, Jacob?”

Her lips were at his ear again, a hand massaging his thigh. His senses felt overwhelmed. It was all sensation and the sound of their breathing and the smell of her hair that tickled his cheek. “I…”

Apparently, he had taken too long to respond. The hard, blunt edge of the blade scraped across his nipple and he groaned, gritting his teeth. She pressed in closer, her cheek pressed against his. “What do you want me to do, Jacob?”

Her voice was barely a whisper. The blade ran lightly across his stomach, just below his naval, followed by her questioning fingertips. They traced antagonizing circles across his abdomen until he gave in. He fought the urge to give in, to beg and plead for her touch. Even now, vulnerable, he could fight the urge to test her. Her hand slid down to caress where he strained against his jeans. Reflexively, he ground into her touch, desperate for some friction to relieve the need she had built up. She quickly pulled her hand away and the knife scrapped sharply against his shoulder.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “You didn’t answer my question, Jacob.” She again traced the blade across his chest. “What do you want me to do?”

“Bite me.” He hissed.

The laugh he meant to be scornful came out as a strangled groan as her lips met his shoulder. She sucked and licked until the spot was tender. The edge of the blade dragged down along his cheek as her teeth pressed hard against his skin. It was an enveloping sensation; the sharpness of it all filling every corner of his brain.

Once again, her weight was in his lap and he squirmed beneath her, handcuffs rattling, as she ground her hips slowly against his. Her fingers were twisting in his hair, pulling his head back. And then all of a sudden, she froze. The world became her weight one him and the pressure on his scalp and his heavy breathing. “Will you surrender to me, Jacob?”

His mind was racing, a muddled canvas of desire and distrust and defiance and… fear. She tugged his head further back and he felt the sharpness of the blade against his throat. As it moved along his skin, her lips followed, soothing away the sting of the blade. The fingers in his hair loosened their grip, massaging at his scalp. She kissed her way across his throat and then paused once more. He could feel her breath on his lips. All he had to do was move ever so slightly and he could… the blade pressed against his skin and the fingers in his hair gripped tightly, holding him still. “Do. You. Surrender?”

Her hand left his hair, snaking down his abdomen to trace the line of his waistband. She was grinding against him again. His arms jerked, handcuffs biting into his wrists. He wanted release. He wanted the pleasure she was holding just out of reach. “Jacob.”

He’d always loved the way she said his name. Even blindfolded, he could see the earnest look that was no doubt in those dark eyes of hers. She was asking so much and so little at the same time. As she kissed the corners of his mouth, the sharp edge of the blade once again tracing shapes across his chest, he thought perhaps giving in wouldn’t be so bad… just this once. He nuzzled against her as best as he could blindly, their lips brushing. “I surrender.”

He didn’t know you could undo jeans that quick, and he didn’t have much time to think about it before everything was the feeling of her hand against him and her teeth grazing his lip. The knife clattered to the floor and she turned her full attention to him. She stroked him, catching every moan and growl with a kiss. She took him to the edge before she froze, one hand gripping his hips so he couldn’t move without permission. “Not until I give permission.”

He was shaking, his limbs tingling, heart pounding, on the very edge of release. She was truly pressing all of his buttons. Against his better judgement, he found himself begging. “Please.”

He shuddered and sighed, his hips bucking reflexively as she brought him to release. She kissed him tenderly and then pulled away. “I think that will be enough for today.” She said, moving away from him.

The handcuffs fell away from his wrists and he shifted to be more comfortable, rubbing his sore wrists. He removed the blindfold just as she reached the door. She glanced back at him, a terribly smug smile on her face and all he could think was… Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really the best at smut so forgive me.


End file.
